


unpredictable

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Once the stocks are up again, they’ll forget all about it. Predictable. Like everything else.” Tony waves a hand dismissively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU

“Sometimes I think you’re trying to kill me.” Pepper drains her glass.

Tony hands her another one and gestures to all the people around them. “Hey, look at all this. People forget pretty easily. Stop worrying, Pep.”

“The board won’t forget the stock drop so easily,” she replies darkly, and takes the drink.

“Once the stocks are up again, they’ll forget all about it. Predictable. Like everything else.” Tony waves a hand dismissively. “You know, just once, I’d like someone to come up to me and say something new,” he complains. “Instead of all the simpering and ‘I’m your biggest fan!’ and ‘Where do you get your ideas?’”

“‘Will you sign my chest’ must get old pretty quick too.” Pepper says dryly. “So, you’re bored.”

“You know that’s not why I did it,” Tony says quietly.

Pepper’s expression softens. “I know, Tony.”

“Mr Stark?”

Tony whips out his Sharpie and put on his dazzling smile, turning around to face whoever’s after an autograph now. “Where would you like it?”

“Detective Steve Rogers, NYPD. I need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight.”

The detective is tall, blonde, holding up his badge, not smiling, and definitely not simpering. Tony thinks he’s in love.

“That’s new,” Pepper remarks.


End file.
